


Quiet in the Library

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cunnilingus, F/M, Librarian Bobbi Morse, Public Sex, Trans Leo Fitz, teacher Leo Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Fitz and Bobbi stay behind after school, and get up to no good.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Series: 2020 Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Kudos: 7





	Quiet in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “We have to quiet”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

It wasn’t technically against the rules, their relationship, but it  _ was  _ against the rules to practice that relationship in the building. It wasn’t her fault, really. Fitz shouldn’t be allowed to look like that. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, and he was wearing the pants that drove her crazy, hugging tight to his ass. 

“You look indecent,” she said, pressing him into her desk at the front of the library. He’d stayed late to do some grading while she shelved the day’s books, all of the students and other staff had long since left for the day. It was only them and the janitors in the building, so she wasn’t worried. “What were you thinking?”

“Maybe this was what I was thinking,” he offered, hands finding her hips.

“Was it? What a naughty boy.”

“Maybe I was hoping you’d punish me, ma’am,” he teased. “Spank me with a ruler like I deserve.”

“You’re an absolute menace, you know. You can’t say stuff like that, not in a library.”

He left kisses down her neck, the scratch of his beard new and delightful. She knew how excite he was when it had started to grow in, especially after so many years on testosterone and no facial hair. He felt less dysphoric with it, so she could deal with scratchy kisses.

“I can think of far filthier stuff I’d let you do to me,” he promised.

“You need to behave,” she giggled, gripping the back of his neck. They’d been together since before he’d transitioned publicly, back when they’d discussed names in the dark of their bed that he could use, and she’d test them out for him. They’d played with Sean, and Thomas, and Winston, but after talking to his mom and a surprising revelation about his true father, chose the name Leopold after his biological grandfather, Leopold Radcliffe. He said he loved the way Leo sounded on her tongue, but it was only in private that she called him Leo.

“I can’t. If you think I love indecent, let me tell you about this tall, blonde knock out that I’ve been seeing who is wearing heels and a pencil skirt. I haven’t been able to focus all day, getting peeks of her across the hall.”

Bobbi laughed, and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth to quiet him. It never worked, since Fitz was capable of moaning exactly what he wanted. They both froze, though, as there was an unexpected group of chattering down the hall.

“We should save this for home,” Bobbi said, starting to step away. He caught her by the hips and a sly smile crossed his face. “Leo, no. You behave.”

He dropped to his knees and slid his hands up underneath her skirt. His hands always felt so good against her skin, all she could do was let out a sigh. The chattering girls came closer as Fitz reached her panties and slid them down, then off her legs. He pocketed the panties in his slacks with a cheeky wink.

“Miss Morse?” one of the girls, Olivia poked her head in. Luckily, Fitz was hidden from view as she stepped into the library. “I think I left my backpack in the back. Can I go grab it?”

“Of course.”

Olivia, and three girls, trotted past as Fitz wickedly stroked her suddenly, nearly buckling her knees. It was by sheer force of will that she stifled her surprised moan.

“We have to be quiet,” he teased, and she wanted to hit him if it didn’t feel so good. She gripped the desk’s edge, whimpering under her breath as his fingers moved against her clit, over and over. The pleasure roiled through her and she had to remember how to breath. When they got home that night, she was going to tie him up and leave him on the edge until she was satisfied that he was punished enough. 

“I’ve got it, Miss Morse!” Olivia said excitedly, just as Fitz pushed the front of her skirt enough to drag his tongue between her folds and against his clit. Bobbi’s hips pressed him back so he was hidden by the desk even as he licked her mercilessly. “Mom says I’d forget my head if it weren’t attached, you know?”

“Yeah,” Bobbi agreed with a laugh, so she didn’t end up screaming. “You guys have a good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Miss Morse,” the group echoed each other, and they left finally. As the door shut again behind them, Bobbi buckled with a whimper, bending over the des and pressing her hips down and into Fitz’s mouth. 

“You’re a supervillain or something,” she said into her desk top. Fitz seemed content where he was, buried between her legs, holding her hips still with sure hands. “Fuck, Fitz. Please.”

He moaned into her and she nearly lost it.

“ _ Leo _ ,” she rasped, her body somehow separate in that moment. It was just him and her, the heat of her pleasure, and the sweet, endless noises he made just for her. It was bright, and hot, and when she came with his name tumbling out of her mouth, she came apart entirely. It was by the grace of god, and Fitz’s hands on her hips, that kept her from collapsing. 

“Holy shit,” she whispered when he’d finally had his fill, sitting bac and cleaning his face with his shirt. “That was unfair, Leopold.”

“Payback for you fucking me against the lab table last week between parent-teacher meetings. I felt that toy inside me for hours after.”

Bobbi smiled at him without shame.

“Stop looking so good, and I won’t have to rail you against anything,” she replied, and offered her hand to pull him off the ground. “I love you.”

He kissed her, and his kiss tasted of her, and he muttered low and gentle, “I love you, too. Should we go home and finish this?”

“God, yes.”


End file.
